


Dreams

by kartofelWbucie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartofelWbucie/pseuds/kartofelWbucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Franky dreams about Bridget and one time she's not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally Franky/Bridget fic.  
> Absolute fluff.  
> Just warning.
> 
> English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine and only mine.

1.

“And this is Aidan Shane's house.” Bea tells her “I had big crush on him in 7th grade.”

Redhead is giggling and Franky looks at the house, normal with white walls and dark red roof. Trampoline outside and some kid's toys. Either he's having children or someone else moved there.  
They going slowly and Bea is showing her all places from her youth, all places which are somehow important to her. So there is the hospital where she gave a berth, coffee shop she liked coming to, her grandmothers house, friends houses.  
Bea never shows her own house.  
Franky thinks it's great Vera gave them free day. It was easy, Franky suggested that as an element of their resocialization and Vera agreed immediately. But she's not sure why she's there with Bea. She would never choose her, Boomer maybe.  
They are entering school building. It looks like her school but for some reason she doesn't say it to Bea.

“Chemistry class,” Bea says pointing one of the classroom on the left. It's close tight and there is really no point in telling Franky all this details. “Math,” Bea continues “Did I tell you I liked math?” Bea doesn't wait for the answer. Franky wonders if she has said the word since they started that walk. “But I liked painting lessons better.” Bea continues, and enter classroom on the right.

Franky enters just second after her and is surprised Bea is already painting at the end of the class. There is Doreen too and it's second thing which surprised her. So Bea and Doreen know each other from school. They have never said anything. Maybe they didn't like each other. Franky is looking around the class, she knows it's the only class in the school now where students are. It's dark outside and these is probably kind of sideline.  
There are about 20 people in there, Franky's not sure because they are constantly changing, going out the class and back. The teacher stands in front of them, focused on painting which no one can see. Franky approaches her to ask if she can join.

“Of course.” woman says.

“What are we painting?” Franky asks

“The space.”

“And that's you idea of space?” Franky says a little too loud. “You're a crappy painter.”

“Shh... they don't know I can't paint.” Woman blinks to her and then Franky feels her back hurts like hell.

She wakes up knowing she's smiling through pain. That dammit bed is so uncomfortable she moves on the floor. She lies flat on her back, trying to stretch when she realizes it was Bridget, the therapist who was in her dream as a teacher. _Strange_ she thinks, she's still smiling.

She gets up because nothing helps her for her back and stands by the window. Orange light falls into her slot and she finds a piece of concrete on the window still. She mindlessly starts to draw. She hears steady steps on the corridor, strange hour for any screw to be there.  
Unless something happened to Jodie.  
She checks that, looks through small window in the door. It's Ferguson, she's taking Jodie in some place at 4 in the morning. Franky turns around and press back to the door. She's trying to connect things she has just seen. She's starring at the window not really seeing it. She leaps on the bed hearing Jodie's screaming. When it's silent again she comes to the wall and asks if Jodie's all right. The other woman is not answering her. After one hour she gives up. She turns to the bed again but before that she looks at what she drew, which seems like hours ago now. She smirks again realizing it's a pattern she saw on Bridget's painting in her dream.  
She hears screaming again.  
Jodie is not answering again.

 

2.

Franky's in her cell trying to write her name on the top of the paper in front of her. She knows it's important, she knows she needs to pack her stuff as well. She's frustrated, she puts so much afford in writing for nothing. Letters which appear on the paper look like zigzags no matter how hard she tries or when she finally menages to write her name, she makes mistake with the last letter. She's tired of this.

“Fuck this!” she screams, crumples the sheet of paper and throws it in unknown direction in her cell. She collapses on the bed looking at the pink celling They must repainted it yesterday because Franky doesn't remember it being pink before.

“Auch!” she hears and moment later her eyes find Bridget standing next to her bed, smiling at her form above, her hands behind her. 

“Bridget!?”

“Hi.” blond woman says.

“What are you doing here? How did you-”

“I can go through the walls, pretty cool, don't you think?”

Franky wants to say something, how she knew Bridget was cool before, but she doesn't waist time. She makes some space on her bed for other woman.  
It doesn't matter if Bridget is super heroes, or that anyone can catch them kissing in the second. She takes Bridget by hips and pulls her on the bed kissing her immediately. It's not great kiss, doesn't matter. She's kissing older woman's neck and then behind her ear which causes a sweet... the sweetest moan Franky's heard. She squeezes Bridget's breast through the fabric of a shirt but she wants more. She puts hand under pajama shirt ( _Why would Bridget visit her in pajama?_ )and meets soft skin. She moves her hand higher and touches fabric of a bra, simple one, similar to Franky's.

Suddenly that pajama thing doesn't matter either. She pulls the shirt up dipping her tongue in other woman's belly button. She kisses around it, her hands still on blond woman's breast.  
And Bridget's still moaning under her, Franky smirks.  
She smiles to the skin she's discovering eagerly. And she's almost there, almost between Bridget's legs when earthquake hits. Everything shakes, Franky looks around to know what's going on and when she looks back at the bed Bridget isn't there anymore. Franky sees just a hand disappearing in the wall...

“Franky stop fapping there, I can't sleep.” It's Boomer, shouting from the cell next to hers and hitting in the wall between them.

 _Shit_ Franky thinks, her arm band in elbow, lying on her head, pretending to be Bridget's body.

She needs to stop thinking about therapist before sleep. Her mind is full of Bridget and that's why she has erotic dreams about that woman almost every night. It would help if Franky doesn't know Bridget wants to fuck her. Too.  
Franky closes her eyes and sees exactly the same picture she has before going to sleep every single fucking night. 

_“We can still talk.”_ Bridget tells her and makes this move, bends with hands on the table, straight opposite Franky, giving her perfect view. And Bridget's face tells everything, that she's perfectly aware Franky can she her dark green lacy bra. The hell! Bridget's face tells she wants Franky to see her bra. 

Franky's hands is in her pants, she can't help herself. Her eyes shout tight, behind them they're in the library again, between shelves. But this time Bridget doesn't stop her, this time Bridget sucks on that single finger Franky put on her lips. And then Franky change her finger with her lips.  
She's at the point where she'd like to prolong it forever, she wants to do so much, she wants to undress Bridget slowly, she wants to crease her breast, tease her nipples. But she can't anymore. She wants to slow, enjoy the moment, enjoy milky skin she's imagining, but she speeds instead.  
She comes after only few strokes on her clit, just imagining kissing blond woman.

“Fuck! She whispers looking at the grey celling.

 

3.

'END OF THE CITY' sign says.

Franky's not surprised or frightened of that. She enters the wood.  
It's sunny, beautiful day, the wood is not too thick. She takes random path and doesn't bother to remember or mark her way. She knows she's going to some specific place though she doesn't know where it is exactly. In front of her, on the path there is a dog standing. He's big and black but she's not afraid. She meets him, pets saying 'Hey buddy' and they're going together side by side. It's not long when she reaches her destiny. It's glade in the middle of wood. The dog runs in front of her, jumps waving his tail but he's not barking.  
Then Franky notices huge raspberry bush.  
She didn't know raspberry grows in Australia. 

Fruits are deep red, huge and juicy. She takes few and tries it. And then she sees Bridget standing next to her.

“Be careful with that dress.” Franky tells her because Bridget is wearing simple, short white dress with spaghetti straps and Franky worries it may get dirty from the juice.

“They're so sweet.” Bridget says eating whole handful of fruits at once.

Franky takes one, chew it in her mouth and realizes it has no taste. She takes the second one and it's the same. 

She's dreaming. She had one of this lucid dreams only once before and it was pretty fucking amazing.

She checks her theory. They in the city now, raspberry's bush still in front of them.  
_'Awesome'_ she thinks. She can do whatever she wants, she can even fly or better, fly on the flying carpet, just like now.

“The view is great,” Bridget sitting beside her on the carpet looking down on the desert under them. “Have you ever been above clouds?”

So they're above clouds, watching sunset because why not. They're lying on the carpet but Franky has better idea. Now, Bridget is wearing pink bikini, sunglasses, huge summer hat on her head, in her hand some expensive drink. The carpet which Bridget is sitting on, floats on the water in swimming pool. Franky is observing blond woman from under umbrella, she's sitting on the pool edge, wearing white bikini.  
She thinks she's happy.

She's happy until she sees her father.

He's standing with a dog from the forest on the second edge of swimming pool. But the dog is not calm anymore, he's barking and Alan has difficulties to hold him a leash. Franky stays, realizing Bridget is nowhere within her sight. She thinks her father is something she had to deal her self.  
Franky's running, the dog just after her, Alan somewhere in the distant. She reaches some building and Franky thinks it's over, she can get close in the room inhere and wait till they're gone. She opens first door and there is the dog, she closes them immediately knowing it's a trap. She pushes lift button because she's on the third floor somehow. Lift opens and there is only one button, for the forth floor. She doesn't want to go upstairs, that's something they always do in movies and she thinks that the stupidest thing when you are running from something. She takes stairs...  
Alan is there, on the stairs, she turns back and there is a dog. It's the end.

“He'll kill you and then on your eyes everything you love.” Alan tells her.

It's hard but she opens eyes, her heart beating faster than normal. She's in bed, she's safe and Bridget beside her is safe too. That was only nightmare. And when she thinks about that now, the last sentence Alan told to her, it didn't even make sense.  
Franky cuddles do Bridget. She's not cuddling type, doesn't matter right now. She knows there is someone for her, that she doesn't have to deal with everything alone anymore.

 

4.

She lies on the floor, flames are all over her. She's about to get up at get out of the place when red-hot peace of metal falls on her. She can't move, she starts to panic. She takes only short and fast breaths. It's warmer and warmer and she hears somewhere behind her Ferguson who tries do move too.  
She's sure she won't make it. She tries to get off metal on her but it feels like malted to her skin. She tries to breath deeper but she's suffocating with hot air. Then she sees Bea. Bea lifts her like if she was light like feather. Bea takes her away from the main fire. Franky looks at her stomach, it doesn't hurt, no blood. There should be blood, shouldn't it?  
Behind her she hears Ferguson again. She's with Jackson and Franky turns and shouts to him to leave her. Then Bea stops and put her on her feet. Franky stops and Mr Jackson passes her alone. He left Ferguson. Franky turns over for the last time and she's terrified. It's not Ferguson who left, it's Bridget. She runs there shouting to Bridget to come to her. But blond woman is standing there, looking deep in Franky's eyes. When Franky reaches her, she realizes Bridget is behind the gate and doesn't have a card to open it. Franky grabs two bars and using all her strength widens them. There is enough room for smaller woman to go through. But Bridget only shakes her head.

“I can't. It's not real. I won't fit.”

“You will, just take a step.”

“Franky, I need to tell you something-”

“Not now.”

“It's important.”

“Fuck! Bridget just do it.”

“Franky, my Franky.”  
Franky can't say anything, she just looks as flames take over Bridget.

“It hurts, It's bad.” older woman says.  
Franky reaches for her, taking her hand.

“It's too late,” Bridget says “It's over. You're dreaming.”  
_You're dreaming_ echoes in Franky's head and she's awake.

It's like always. Franky is pinned to the bed by Bridget's hand making small circles on her belly. Something which therapist recommended so Franky won't hurt herself during dream. Blond's other hand is in Franky's and brunette is squeezing her so tight she's sure there will be bruises tomorrow. But Bridget says nothing about that. Finally brunette looks up at the person beside her. Blond is kneeling above her and keeps repeating gentle words like _it's ok, it's over, you're safe, there is no fire_. Bridget has this concern on her face but she smiles when Franky looks at her. Then Franky notices. T-shirt Bridget is wearing is ripped of on half. Franky swallows hard.

“Did I...?” Shit, she must have thought it was bars.

Bridget's ignores the question, instead she asks if Franky is all right.  
She is, she just starts to shiver right now. Her whole body is covered with the layer of perspiration and she had to kick out sheets while dreaming. Second later Bridget pulls it back and touches her forehead to check if she has a fever, which happened before twice or so.  
“I'll bring you some water.” Bridget says and doesn't wait for answer just gets up and goes to the kitchen. Franky lets go deep breath and sinks more into the bed.  
She tries to remember when was last time she was dreaming about the fire. Three or four months ago, probably. She knows it's not the last either.  
Bridget is back with the water and puts it on the stool which must do as a bedside cabined since they haven's bought real ones yet. She knows she won't sleep again. Neither will Bridget.

“I might have never got out of Wentworth if it wasn't for you.”

“You would be fine but I might have been seating here with twelve cats.”

“I'm trying to be serious here. And you hate cats.” Franky says with weak voice starring somewhere in the room but not at Bridget.

“And that's what make it even worse.” Bridget replies, she's looking at the window.

Then, it hits Franky that Bridget didn't say it as a joke at all. That what Bridget has just said was that she really appreciate Franky's presence beside her. It's something that Bridget has been telling her from time to time lately but now, at 4:27 am Franky understood that.

“You finally got that, didn't you?” It must have been a while since Bridget was looking at her. Franky opens mouth to say something, something clever but she has no chance. Bridget leans to kiss her. Franky will be remember that kiss as the most important in her life, as a kiss which changed many things.

 

5.

Everything seems to shine with gold. It's some fancy place, fancy people in fancy cloths. She feels out of the place. She would never could afford to be in a place like this and looking around she thinks she wouldn't even want to be in a place like this. Obese men smoking cigars and drinking Whisky, on their sides women who seems to be more stupid than banana but good looking and laughing at their jokes, half of which they don't understand.

“Here you are.” someone grabs her by ass, squeezes it and kisses behind her ear. It's Bridget and Franky feels better. Because Bridget has this gift to fit everywhere, wherever they are Bridget's knows how to behave and what to do. She just fits. And with Bridget Franky fits too.

Franky turns around and gasps. She sees Bridget's at her best. In a long purple dress, killing heels, hair made up and smoky hot make-up.  
Franky approves. A lot.  
And then she looks down at herself. Starting with old sneakers she thought she had thrown away some time ago, jeans and black t-shirt with white John Lennon's face. She bought it years ago when she had hippie-phase in her life. 

She thinks there is something wrong. People seem to not notice her. They see, they talk to Bridget but not to Franky. And it's not only because of her cloths.  
She can be seen and heard only by people who have ever been in Wentworth! That makes perfect sense for her now.

Bridget's takes her hand and leads her to the second room. It's casino. She looks around roulette, cramps, blackjack...  
Bridget stops and so do Franky.

“Ma'am, would you like to join us?” man standing next to Bridget, in expensive suit and with yellow teeth asks her. 

“With a pleasure.” she answers. Man pulls away chair for her, Bridget takes a sit, turns to Franky and winks. 

Some time later Bridget is sitting at the poker table with four other people. Franky is going around the table and tells blond woman which cards have others. It's easy.  
Bridget is not stupid she is loosing small amounts from time to time so it's not suspicious.

The first one who gives up is the same who invited Bridget actually. Then Japanese lady, young mad who could be handsome in Franky's opinion but his complexion is terrible, the last one is Russian man. One by one they leave the table. Bridget collects tokens from the table and Franky looks around to see if anyone noticed what they have just done. But nobody cares. Everyone is busy with their own business, playing, chatting...

The din stops suddenly. All eyes directed at the main door to the room.  
Here she is, Erica Davidson, the owner of casino.

“Ladies and gentleman,” she greets everyone, behind her two men from security “Franky,” she looks at brunette woman “you,” she smirks to Bridget “ready for the final game this night?”

Bridget looks at her, pretends to consider her proposition, then says “Mmm... No thanks, I have enough fun already.”

“It wasn't suggestion really.” Erica says irritated now.

“Oh! Pardon. Then why did it sound like one?” Bridget asks

Franky wants to high-five with her. 

Erica is speechless for a moment then she looks at Franky “You know, you can do better.”

“No, I don't think it's possible.” Franky pulls Bridget to herself and kisses her deeply. Yes, she knows she's making a show, so what?

Then Bridget surprises her. She pushes Franky in the nearest table. Franky sees cards falling and hears tokens hitting the floor. Heedless of all the people around Bridget removes Franky's shirt and starts to tease her breast, playing with her nipples, sucking and licking them. Franky focuses on on sensation and moan. Then, horrified she looks around, but everyone disappeared from the room except Erica. Ex-governor is starring at them with a horror on her face. For one second Franky feels bad for her but then Bridget bites her lightly, just like she likes and Franky forgets about Erica at all.

“Oh fuck! Love you, Bridget.” she manages between moans.

“Don't worry, worse things happens.” older woman says.

“What?!” Franky moves up, supports herself on hands, she looks between her tights where Bridget's head is.

Franky's eyes opens without warning. She's lying in bed when she hears a moan... from between her legs. Bridget is working slowly, using her tongue and teeth, her nails scratching gently insides of Franky's tights which drives brunette crazy.  
Bridget smiles against Franky's sex realizing younger woman woke up and then she brings her fingers where Franky wants them the most. Both Bridget's mouth and hand works in sync.  
Franky comes.  
Bridget licks her fingers, something she always does. Something which Franky always finds sexy as hell.  
Blond woman moves up to be face to face with brunette.

“I like my new alarm clock.” Franky smiles and leans to kiss other woman.

“You realize, you said it aloud?”

Franky's surprise “Emm, yeah?” she puts small question mark in the end not really understanding Bridget. Then she looks at Bridget mortified. _Is it possible...?_ she asks herself.

“For a moment I wasn't sure it was still me in that dream of yours.” Bridget smiles.

“Oh, believe me, it's always you.” Franky laughs, nervously a little probably.

“Good because I love you too.” Bridget says simply.

After a while Franky accepts it, as simple as it is for Bridget.

 

 

6.  
This is ridiculous, it's ridiculously white around her. She's moving though she feels she's not controlling her body. She knows it will happen in a second. Like in the cliché, life stands in front of her eyes. She sees pictures like slide show on this white board. White on the left, white on the right, white in front of her. If she had courage to turn back she's sure it would be white too.

“Shit!” she whispers seeing unavoidable and then it's dark. She can't move, she's breathing but she doesn't want to. The air is so cold she would rather not to breathe. And then she hears someone clearing of the throat. She opens eyes just to confirm it's Bridget. She's standing above her, goggles up on her woollen dark blue hat. Blond curls which stands from underneath said hat lie on her shoulders. Her cheeks are pink and she's grinning at Franky with her gorgeous smile showing her _ridiculously white_ teeth.  
Franky thinks she should tell her more often how much she loves her.  
Bridget takes off her glove to give Franky a hand so she could sit. Franky removes her left ski and takes the second one which undid when she crashed snowdrift. She's taking Bridget hand again and stands up.

“Josef said it wasn't so bad for the first time.” Bridget says trying not to laugh too hard.

“Yeah, I was worse than that child over there, she points a boy in blue ski-jacket (or a girl, it's really hard to guess from the distant) who moves slowly but doesn't fall even single time.

“Some says it's better to actually fall, otherwise you won't learn.”

Franky mutter something like 'Then I'm an expert.' but climbs back at the small hill where Joseph stands. She tries again.

Maybe this trip wasn't so bed idea as she fought before. After all she's abroad for the first time, she's trying something new. And... and they have this opportunity to make love in front of fireplace when it is snowing outside. Even for sarcastic Franky, who doesn't like trashy romantic things, it's something beautiful, but she would never admit it aloud, even tortured.  
She's in snowdrift again but she didn't run into it with so much force like before. She even managed to stop just in front of it but she lost her balance, more because of surprise she actually... managed to stop.  
She's sitting on the ground again observing Bridget skiing to her. She's in the middle of the distance when Franky brings her hands to the mouth making some kind of tube and shouts the loudest she can “I love you Bridget!” she grins. Then she hears crying somewhere on right. Franky turns there only to see boy in blue ski-jacket on the ground.


End file.
